A Place to call Home
by Piasa
Summary: OroXOC Lemon. Dont like dont read. Tenma is a young girl is Chased from Konah, due to an unfortunate accident. She faints due to injures and wakes up in the Sound village. Please R&R. Orochimaru will be OOC in later chapters. POV is mixed for the first 4 chapters then Changes to Oro only. (ONGOING/Hiatus)
1. History

A place to call home

Orochimaru x OC Lemon

POV: Mixed till Chapter 4

A/N: For this story Im using my Own OC Tenma. For her info please see my OC Bios story.

Note about the POV, I found it very hard to write this story past a certain point in Dual POV. I changed it to Orocimarus POV in the middle of Chapter 4 as I write better lemons in a single POV rather than more. It was throwing the story off and I felt I was just repeating myself. This is something I hope to work on for other stories. Anyway on to the Story!

A/N2: for some reason, when I upload the story it seems that some things get changed. if you find Grammar or spelling errors please drop me a line so I can change it.

* * *

Chapter 1 – History

Tenmas POV

"Brother! Come play with me!" I called out to him.

He ran in front of me and I chased him, playing tag like we always did, he was just a couple of feet from me when I tripped. He turned to try to catch me as I fell. This ultimately lead to the accident which would change my life forever.

His body had hidden the pipe that had been sticking out of the ground. As I tripped I landed squarely on his chest, pushing him to the ground. I heard the sickening crunch of bone and he coughed up blood. I raised myself off him, noticing the ground below him growing red with blood, I screamed.

I felt my eyes changing, first to the Sharigan, then I felt pain and the blood coming from my eyes as they changed to the Mangekyo. I heard him cough. Despite the pain I had in my eyes I leaned down to listen to what he had to say.

"Take my eyes, Make them yours, Live for the both of us." His voice just above a whisper. He coughed then went limp

A crowd had gathered when I had screamed, they whispered among themselves. Some things were hateful, some with worry, and some with Pity. A medical Ninja had come as well and ran to us just as he had whispered for me to take his eyes. I started to bawl as she lifted him off the pipe and checked him over. I fainted due to shock.

I'm not sure how long I was asleep but I woke to darkness, my eyes had been bandaged. I started to silently cry, remembering what had happened.

"Your awake." I heard a voice of to my left

"What happened to me?" I asked tears now falling from under the bandages.

"You're ok now." Is all the voice would say as I heard the door close behind him.

Several days passed, I noticed that nobody stayed for long in my room. They came in, checked my eyes, brought me food, or did an overall checkup, then left. I was released a few days later. As I walked down the road I saw people stealing hateful or scared glances at me, I heard them whisper. I tried to return to the Orphanage, only to be tossed out. 'What did I do?' I thought to myself as I noticed nobody would take me. I was cold and hungry, but yet nobody would offer me food or a warm place to sleep. I had been placed on a team, but they even shunned me, treating me like an outsider who must not be trusted. I cried myself to sleep at night at the loneliness.

I had completed a total of 3 missions, with the earnings off it I was able to eat, even it if was only a small amount of food. I withstood 4 months of the pain and torture until one night I was finally chased out of the place I called home. Adults and children alike throwing stones at me and calling me a murder, and even though I tried to defend myself they kept going till at last I turned and ran.

I don't know how long or how far I had run. I ate what little bit of edible plants I could find. I had been chased out without weapons, food, and with only the cloths on my back. I felt weak, I found it hard to stand or to move. I felt bruises on my legs, back and arms. Some from running, some from where the stones had hit me when I was chased out. I finally couldn't stand anymore and collapsed, seeing black, prayed for death, and I closed my eyes.

When I woke up I was warm. I had a sharp pain in my arm, but other than that it seemed like all my other wounds were healed. I looked down at where the pain had come from and noticed an IV, I followed the tube up to a bag that looked like it was filled with some sort of milky liquid. I let my eyes focus then looked around. There were many machines here, and vials on the selves that looked like preserved animal parts.

"Your awake." A voice said startling me. I found the owner of the voice and noticed he had silvery hair and glassed, he looked quite young. "No need to be afraid, my name is Kabuto." He said looking up from his clipboard and readjusting his glasses. "I will be taking care of you till you get better." He walked over to me, I jumped when he put his hand on my wrist. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you" he said as he checked my vitals. "Your vitals are strong, please get some more rest." He said as he walked away.

Several days passed, Kabuto had kept a close eye on my Vitals and my IV. I noticed he had a Hitai-ate with a musical note on it. "Where am I?" I asked him quietly after he had checked on me one day. "You are at the Sound Village." He said as he finished checking me. "Are you not scared of me?" I asked casting my eyes downward, not really sure if I wanted to hear his answer. "Why would I be scared of you?" He asked, suddenly stopping and looking at me with curiosity.

I changed my eyes to the Sharigan. He looked at me with a bit of surprise. I then closed my eyes and focused on changing them to my Eternal Magenkyo. Opening my eyes to him at each stage. I felt a slight burn when I did this, but looked at him. He looked in complete shock. I quickly closed my eyes and changed them back to their normal state.

"Interesting," he said "I need to let the master know about this. Stay here and rest. The master will most likely visit you soon after I brief him on your progress." He turned and left the room. I covered my face with my hands and started to cry, "This is it, I'm going to be killed or chased out again." I curled up in a ball and cried myself to sleep.

I heard the door open and woke up with a start. Remembering where I was I cast my eyes downward as I hear footsteps. Kabuto's voice was the first to come to me. "Are you awake?" He asked. When I responded that I was he went on to say "This is the master and leader of the Sound Village. His name is Lord Orochimaru." The man who was with Kabuto was tall, he was taller than most of the adults I had seen in the leaf village. He was also pale, had what looked like purple makeup around his eyes, and yellow snake like eyes. He was interesting to look at.

"How are you feeling?" Orochimaru asked as he came closer to me. I tensed up as he reached out to touch me. "I'm not going to hurt you, relax." He stated as he placed his hand under my chin lifting my head and looked into my eyes. "Better." I said as I looked him in the eyes and trembled.

"She will do Kabuto. Give her something to wear, make sure she eats, and give her a room." He stated as he lowered his hand from under my chin. I looked at him with confusion. "You're not going to kill me?" I asked rather surprised. "No," he said "I have other plans for you."

Orochimaru left, Kabuto went to a set of drawers and pulled out a dark blue Kimono. "This may be a bit big on you, but put it on and come around the curtain when you're ready" he said as he stepped behind said curtain giving me a bit of privacy. I changed quickly. I followed him down the long hall, looking around as we went. I noticed a door that had snakes on it. "That's the masters room." Kabuto said as we walked a bit farther down the hall. He stopped and opened a door, leading me into a rather bland looking room. "This is your new room; you may rearrange and decorate it however you see fit. The bathroom is through that door on the right, the kitchen is down the hall on your left. Please be sure to eat something." He said as he walked to the door, opening it, stepping out, and quietly closing the door behind him.

 _~Timeskip~  
_

Over the next ten years I was trained, my skills increased. I had learned how to control my eyes and Chakara. Learned various new skills both with my Chakara, and with weapons. I had become the ultimate weapon, deadly and proficient. Sasuke had come to the Village as well, at first he spent a bit of time with me teaching his signature skill Chidori. He had stopped talking to me after that and when he had found out I had the Eternal Mangekyo. I was sent on various mission, some were boring, some were extremely hard. The hardest ones Orochimaru himself joined me or he had his best ninjas, the Sound 4, join me if he couldn't go.

Also over the last 10 years, I had developed very strong, deep feelings for my master. I had dreams of him often, usually waking in a sweat and quite lustful. These started just after I hit 12 years old. I am 17 now.


	2. Desires

Chapter 2 - Desires

A/N: From here on out, there may or may not be Lemons. Don't read if you are sensitive to it or are under 18. Rated M for a reason. Orochimaru will be OOC… sorry…

Remember I don't Own Naruto, I only Own Tenma and the story itself

* * *

Tenma POV:

I woke up with a start, sweating and quite frankly wet between my legs. I had another dream of my master. "Dammit." I spoke out loud. "Why do I keep having these dreams?" I got up and decided a cold shower might help. 'I should go talk to Kabuto about this, see if its normal' I though as I stepped into the shower, letting the water run over me, I shivered as the cold water chilled me to the bone, taking not just my heat, but the lust as well. Getting out I dressed in a simple white Kimono.

After my shower, I pulled my long silver hair up into a low pony tail, tying it at the nape of my neck. After I was pleased with the way my hair was, I decided to go for a walk. Even without windows I could tell that it was still dark out. I walked to the kitchen, got a glass of milk and downed it. I left the kitchen and continued my walk.

"You're up late" I heard a voice behind me, making me jump and turn around. "Just the man I wanted to talk to Kabuto-Kun, If you have the time" I said kind of awkwardly. "What can I do for you Tenma-Chan?" He asked, signaling for me to follow him.

"W-well… You see…. um-ummm…." I stuttered, trying to find the right words. He noticed this and signaled me to follow him to the lab where we could talk more privately. After he closed the door he sat down, I sat on the metal table. "Ok now that were in my private settings and out of the way of prying eyes and ears, tell me what's bothering you, you're not usually so flustered."

"Well…. I have been having these dreams lately. I don't even know where to start, this is kind of embarrassing" I stated.

"Start from the beginning" he said "when did you start having these dreams?" he asked.

"For a while now," I said with a heavy blush across my face.

We bantered back and forth for a while, I felt a bit more comfortable telling him about the hot, steamy dreams I have had, involving our master. I told him about the dreams, not going into graphic detail. "Interesting" he said when I finished. "Nothing's wrong with you Tenma-Chan" but I would like to do a hormone test on you to see if your hormones are normal, if that's ok with you." He stated. I offered my arm to him as he drew a small amount of blood from me then walked to his machine, placing a few drops into it. It made a slight hum and then printed out the results. He looked at them, smiled and returned to me, handing me the paper. "Everything is normal" he said as he went and sat back down. I thanked him as I hopped off the table. "I think I'll go try to get some sleep now Kabuto-Kun. Thank you for listening to me." I said as I placed my hand on the door knob.

"Your welcome." Kabuto stated, "Thought, I think you should be honest with yourself and with the master and tell him how you feel. At least he'll know how you feel."

"I-I… couldn't p-possibly" I exclaimed. Lowering my head and softening my voice to just above a whisper "He probably would start avoiding me, have me locked up or worse send me away" I said sadly.

"Like I said," he spoke quietly, "you will never know unless you speak with him. He won't have you locked up or chase you out, you are too much of an asset to him." He then turned to his machine.

I walked slowly back to my room, deep in thought of what I should do. Once there I changed into my sleeping Kimono and laid down, falling into a deep dreamless sleep.


	3. Thoughts

Me: *thumps pencil on desk*

Orochimaru: *walks in* what are you doing?

Me: *Jumps and blushes* Oh hi Orochimaru-sama, I'm just trying to think

Orochimaru: hmph! Did you forget about us?

Me: N-No! *Mutters* I'm just having a bout of writer's block

Tenma *Comes in and wraps her arms around Orochimarus waist* Oro come to bed

Orochimaru: Well get out of your slump Writer! *bends down to kiss Tenma*

Me: *Sigh* Anyway next Chapter! *thinking* damn him for being so smexy! *Blushes*

As always I do not own Naruto… I just Own Tenma and the story!

* * *

Chapter 3 – Thoughts

-POV- Orochimaru

She stood in front of me, her silver hair was dusty from the mission, making the black streaks in it even blacker. She looked absolutely stunning. I had to shift my position a bit to relieve a bit of pressure and hide the raging hard-on I had at that moment.

"You did well on your mission Tenma-Chan. I am very pleased" I stated attempting to hid the lust in my voice.

"Thank you master. If I may be excused now I would like to go for a shower and change" She said smiling at me, making my already hard member even harder.

"Of course, your excused" I said shifting again. She bowed and took her leave.

I watched her leave, my eyes wandered over her body as she walked away. She had been wearing her normal mission outfit. The shirt was a little more than a halter top, Sleeveless and came just below her rib-cage, showing her toned stomach. It had a tail that covered her back. Her pants were tight, coming just above the knee and had a train that covered one leg down to the ankle. She had her weapons pouch hidden under it. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, her bangs were free and hung just to her breasts. Her Hitai-ate under them making them flow easier. 'She had grown up to be a beautiful woman' I thought to myself, shifting once again.

As soon as she left I groaned at my discomfort, knowing I was going to be hurting later. I didn't dare say anything to her though as she was my precious disciple and I was her master. On top of that the age gap between us was far too great.

I had gone to Kabuto, my most trusted Medical Nin to seek help and advice on this matter multiple times. Each time he listened intently, nodding his head, and taking a few notes. (why would he be taking notes?) He would always advise me to do what I saw fit to do. Which was no help at all because I had a burning desire to claim her and make her mine….

Several days later I was training with Tenma, though a bit distracted as she was in her Mission gear. We sparred using Taijustu. I had dodged most of her kicks and punches, which I might add was a feat all in itself at that moment, and she still got me a couple times. "Orochimaru-sama, your distracted, Concentrate!" she giggled and backed away so I could attempt to refocus.

We sparred for a while longer until she did a ground side sweep and knocked me down, straddling me, pinning me to the ground. She leaned over a bit, her bangs tickled my cheeks. "Told you to Concentrate." She said with a Devilish grin as she lowered her head to my shoulder. "hmph" was all I managed to grunt out as I was trying to remain as still as possible in this awkward position, and not to make it even more awkward then it already was for me. I felt myself harden, even though I was mentally trying not to. She was just so damn Beautiful.

What she did next about made me loose it. Her turned her head so her mouth was at my neck. I could feel her breath play across the sensitive flesh under my ear. I tensed up and sucked in a breath when I felt her lips gently float across my skin. I moaned quietly, knowing I had to stop this for her sake, if not for my sanity.

I moved my hands to her shoulders, pushing her up so I could see her face and look into her eyes. There was a bit of lust in them as well as confusion.

"How long?" I asked in a low tone.

"How long? She repeated confused.

"How long have you been harboring these feelings for me?" I asked again with more clarity.

"Awhile..." She responded, closing her eyes and started to cry.

"Why didn't you come to me and tell me how you felt?" I asked gently as I reached up and wiped away her tears. At this question she placed her hands on my chest and tried to lift off me. I moved one of my hands to her hip, stopping her.

"I'm not mad or upset Tenma-chan. I'm just curious." I said lowering my voice even further and softening my eyes.

"I was afraid, I was scared that you would reject me and never talk to me again, or worse send me away so you would never have to see me!" She was shaking, and her tears flowed harder down her face. Something snapped in me and I wanted to take her in my arms and make things better, show her how much exactly I loved her, but I held myself back.

I shifted slightly under her, she was very light and even though my hard-on had passed I still moved so she was sitting on my stomach, not my hips.

"I would never send you away, nor would I never speak to you again." I said raising myself up on one arm, using the other to wipe away more of her tears. She settled on my stomach a bit more when I said this.

I used the same hand and placed it on the back of her neck, gently I pulled her towards me and kissed her. She stiffened a bit in surprise, then relaxed and returned the kiss. I nipped at her bottom lip asking for admittance and was please when she opened her mouth to me. After a short but extremely deep kiss we broke apart, knowing that if we continued I was not going to be able to hold myself back and take her right then and there, something I didn't want to do.

"Now you know how I feel." I said flustered and slightly out of breath. "Do you still think that I'm going to send you away?"

She shook her head and slid down to my lap so I could sit up all the way. I sucked in a breath as she ghosted across the bulge that was making my pants a bit too tight for comfort.

"I think we should end training here for the day." I said with a smirk. She blushed, moved off me and stood, offering her had to me to help me up. I hesitated for a moment do to the raging arousal that I had. It had come back with full vengeance, which made it hard for me to even think straight at the moment.

* * *

OH CLIFFY! (evil grin)

The lack of reviews is a bit worrisome to me. Please R&R. Hate mail welcome *Snickers* I have another chapter in the works but after that, if this story doesn't have any more reviews I may discontinue it, due to lack of reader interest. well see.


	4. Rewards

Quick update I know... I got out of my writers slump lol. *looks at Orochimaru and rubs her ass* Anyway there is a juicy lemon in this chapter. You have been warned. Also as I have noted, the POV shifts to Orochimaru only in this chapter.

I don't own Naruto or Orochimaru *pouts* I only own Tenma and the plot.

Chapter 4 – Rewards

* * *

POV Tenma

His words hit me right in the heart. I had followed Kabuto's advice and was rewarded. I now knew how he felt. I had been sitting on this stomach but as he sat up, I slid down to his lap. As I slid down I felt something hard against my leg. I blushed a deep red.

I stood and offered my hand to him, he hesitated for a moment then took it and I helped him stand. He pulled me into a tight embrace and he stroked my back. His body pressed hard against mine. I felt his arousal against my stomach 'he's much larger than I thought he was' I thought internally.

He leaned down and gave me a swift kiss.

"Come to my room tonight." He said as he let me go and started to walk away.

I sighed a hefty sigh as I watched him disappear inside. I was flustered. I followed him going to my room. I showered and changed. I looked through my closet and decided on a beautiful pale blue Kimono. It has White Lotus flowers on it and hugged my hips and showed my waist. I bound my breasts opting out of underwear. I did up my hair in a high ponytail, leaving my bangs free. He seemed to like it more that way.

Orochimaru POV

The day passed slowly after the training session with Tenma. I had mentally kicked myself for harboring my feelings for her. Now that the feeling had been shown I sighed in relieve. I got up, went to my room, and took a shower. Afterwards I dressed in a Dark Purple Yukata, leaving the chest open. Being that it wasn't uncommon for me to be seen in this attire this close to nightfall I went to the kitchen and got a light dinner, and returned to my room.

A short while later I heard a knock at the door, I had been busy looking at Justu scrolls.

"Enter" I called from my desk.

The door opened and I looked up, seeing a site that took my breath away, made my heart skip a beat, and my mind forget about what I was doing. Tenma stood there in a pale blue kimono that hugged her curves in all the right spots, her hair was done up just the way I liked it, granted I liked it down also but I preferred it up in the pony tail more. I felt myself get hard just looking at her. I had to mentally check to make sure my bottom jaw wasn't on the ground.

"Come in and close the door, I won't hurt you." I said standing.

I went to her and raised my hands and placed them on either side of her face, softly stroking her cheeks.

"Your Beautiful Tenma." I said with a heated passion in my voice.

I leaned down and kissed her, licking her bottom lip asking for her to part her lips for me, I was not disappointed when she did. I tilted my head, deepening the kiss, our tongues each fighting for dominance.

I moved one hand to her lower back, pulling her flush against me, a deep growl escaped my throat as I felt her press to me.

Tenma POV

His Kiss was like fire, it was hot. He pulled me flush against him, I could feel his desire for me against my stomach. I released a moan into his mouth as he deepened the kiss, my body felt like it was on fire.

I pressed my body harder against him wiggling my hips a little bit, teasing him. He growled and held me tighter. I moved my hands into his yukata, feeling his muscles tighten under my touch. He groaned and shifted as my hands moved across his abs and sides. He was well built and he had a scar on his right side from some battle he had been in before I even got here. I felt his hand move to my hip as he slowly backed me up against the wall. Once my back was firmly on the wall he moved his hand down, bringing my leg up to his hip and deepening the kiss even more. I felt him move his leg in between my legs and I groaned.

I felt his hand move to the sash on my kimono and felt the fabric loosen and fall to the floor as he pulled it free. His hand moving the fabric away, exposed my body to him, I blushed a deep scarlet red. He broke the kiss and leaned back slightly and looked over me from head to feet, my blush deepened even more.

"You're so beautiful Tenma." He whispered as he moved his free hand from me neck to my bound breasts, very softly rubbing me through the fabric. I groaned and arched my back into his hands as he did this, feeling the heat in my lower abdomen grow.

Orochimaru POV – (A/N: From here on out its only Orochimarus POV. See my note on the first chapter about why)

I felt her hands trace over my abs and the scar on my right side. The scar I had received when I was chased and exiled from Kohan. Her hands were soft against my skin and made the fire in my groin burn even hotter, making me harder, I growled and ground my hips into her, letting her know exactly what she was doing to me.

I slowly started to back her against the wall, I needed her against a hard surface so I could move my hands. I kept one hand on her neck and one on her hip as we moved across the room. Once I felt the hard cool wall against her back I moved her leg up next to my hip. The hand that had been on her leg, I brought down to the sash on her kimono, pulling it free. I felt her shiver as the fabric loosened. I moved my hand inside the fabric, surprised at the fact she had bound herself. I moved my hand over the fabric, rubbing her breasts through it. I grew even harder, which I didn't think was possible.

I slowly slid her kimono off. I lowered my head to her neck arching my back but keeping my hips in place, I nipped and sucked on the spot where her shoulder and neck joined, leaving a purple mark in my wake. I grinned at my work then continued to kiss her shoulder and neck. Finding a sweet spot just behind her ear that made her cry out.

I ground my hips into her at her cries, my hardness rubbing against her stomach through my yukata. I needed her, wanted her, and desired her more than anything. I wanted to feel her heat around me, and hear her voice as I filled her and made love to her. I groaned at the thought. I felt her hands around my waist, trying to find the sash to my yukata, when she found it, I felt it loosen.

I nipped her shoulder again and she let out a groan of pleasure. She wiggled against me, almost making me loose what little control I still had at that moment. I felt her hands move to my shoulders, pushing the fabric of my yukata off, it fell to a heap of cloth on the floor. I moved my hands and found the end of her binding, I slowly unraveled it exposing her breasts. I moved from her neck down to her breasts, taking the pert nipple into my mouth and suckled it making her moan in the process. I kissed my way to the other and lavished it like I had done the first.

I broke off and kissed down her stomach, moving my hands to her breasts kneading them softly. I felt her tense up slightly as I kissed across her lower stomach and kissed her hips. She let out a quiet moan. I knelt down in front of her, moving one of my hands down I moved her leg over my shoulder, wrapping my arm around it to hold it in place. Slowly I moved my hand to her folds, slightly spreading them exposing her pearl to me. She shivered and moaned at the sensation as I gently blew on it before taking it in my mouth, suckling it like a newborn on its mother's teat. She cried out at the sudden pressure and thrusted her hips onto my mouth, throwing her hands into my hair, knotting them.

I moved my other hand down, placing butterfly touches as I did. I moved it further down on her nether lips and spread them further apart, I continued to suckle her as I pressed one finger into her, twirling it around stretching her slightly before adding a second. I scissored my fingers in her, finding her sweet spot in the process and making her buck her hips against me. I continued this for a short while before I felt her tighten around my fingers, she cried out as I felt her go weak. I licked her clean then slid her leg off my shoulder. I held her up as I kissed back up her body, I kissed her chin then made it to her mouth, kissing her deeply making her taste herself on my lips and tongue.

I broke the kiss and moved my hand back down to her hips, I lifted her up and felt her legs wrap around my waist, her heat so close to my now painfully hard member. I moved us to the bed, feeling the firm mattress on the back of my legs I sat down and settled her on my lap. I captured her lips again in a deep heated kiss. I broke off the kiss and kissed down her cheekbone to her neck. I growled softly as she rubbed against me. 'So hot… So wet…' I thought to myself. I leaned back taking her with me laying her flat against me, making me involuntarily thrust into her hip.

I looked at her face I noticed a deep blush tinting her cheeks. I moved a hand and gently caressed her cheek and moved her hair to behind her ear.

"We can stop here, if your too afraid or uncomfortable Tenma." I said, grimacing inside, hoping she didn't want to stop. She shook her head and captured my lips in a gentle kiss.

"I want this also." She said as she wiggled against me, scooting up my body.

I felt that last thread of control snap. I flipped us both over and moved up farther onto the bed. I used my forearms to brace myself so I my weight didn't crush her, using my legs to gently part hers as I settled between them.

I kissed her deeply as I moved my hand down to her leg, I kissed down her neck leaving more love marks in my wake. I moved her leg next to my hip, opening her to my hardness. I lowered my head and moaned as I rubbed against her heat, feeling how hot and wet she was. I barely managed the keep myself from thrusting full hilt into her and ravishing her right there on the spot. I sat up slightly, still holding her leg in the crook of my elbow, so I could see her face and her expressions.

"This is going to hurt Tenma" I said softly. "I'm very sorry."

She shook her head and wiggled her hips ushering a growl from deep in my chest. I very slowly started to enter her, stopping when I saw pain flash across her face. She moved under me slightly and used her leg that was propped up to signal for me to continue. I started to slowly press into her again, internally cussing at the discomfort and pain I was creating. I came to her barrier and pulled out slightly, capturing her mouth in a deep kiss I very quickly pushed myself through her barrier, burying myself in her to the hilt. I let go of her leg and stopped all movement, she had cried out against my mouth and tears had started to fall from her eyes. I broke the kiss and kissed her eyes, kissing away her tears.

"I'm so very sorry Tenma." I whispered to her as I stayed perfectly still inside her, allowing her to adjust to me.

"It's OK." She whimpered as she moved her hips against me signaling me to move.

Keeping a close eye on her expressions, I pulled out slowly, only to press into her just as slow, setting a slow, but steady pace as she continued to adjust to me. When she no longer showed any sign of pain, I sped up slightly, kissing her deeply, swallowing her moans.

I felt the spring in my groin start to wind tighter and tighter, I was getting close. I shifted our positions slightly so I could enter her deeper, in the process hitting her sweet spot that made her call out in pleasure. I aimed to hit that spot with every thrust.

"Faster please!" she panted after a short time.

I obliged and sped up my pace, driving myself deeper into her as well. Her moans were driving me closer and closer to my much needed release.

"Come with me Tenma." I grunted as I was trying to hold back my release, waiting for her so we could release together.

I slammed into her, faster and harder, until I felt what I had sought after, her walls tightened almost painfully around my girth, then they started to pulse signaling her release, she arched her back and hips into me and screamed out my name, in a very powerful Orgasm. I thrusted a few more time then buried myself to the hilt when I felt her pulsing around me, milking me, my body jerked and my cock started to throb as I release my seed very deep into her, I called out her name. Still pulsing from my release I trusted into her a few more times, her body milking me for all I had to give, and pushing my seed deeper into her. I buried myself hilt deep in her and then collapsed half on top of her, panting. I shivered at the pure power of both of our orgasms.

Her arms came around me in a hug. After a few moments I leaned up and supported myself on my arms, leaning down I kissed her deeply and full of all the passion I had been holding back and hiding over the years.

"I love you Tenma." I said still slightly out of breath.

"I love you too Oro." She said, looking up at me passionately, wiggling her hips against me playfully. I thrusted into her as I was still hard, but starting to go soft. I smirked at her, both because of the nickname, and also the fact that she was teasing me.

We laid there still connected for some time, I had gone soft and pulled out of her, with a groan at the loss of her wet warmth around me. She groaned as well. I moved us so that owe were laying with our heads on the pillows. I had noticed, surprisingly, that she had not leaked any of my seed and the only spot where she had laid was a small red spot of blood from when I broke her. I didn't think twice about it as I was too tired and spent to think straight.

I pulled her to me and covered us. She laid with her head on my chest and her leg over mine. I rubbed gentle circles over her back and shoulder as we cuddled. She eventually fell asleep, I watched her until sleep overtook me and I closed my eyes.

I felt her stir next to me, which woke me up. She had moved so her back was press against my side. I rolled over and wrapped my arm around her pulling her tight to my chest as she dreamed. I kissed her temple and I heard her mumble in her sleep. I smirked at what she said and fell back to sleep after whispering in her ear, "Someday my love, Someday."

* * *

A/N: OH CIFFY! (don't you hate cliffys?) What did Tenma say in her sleep? What could it mean that her body didn't forfeit his seed? You'll have to R& R to find out! (I'm evil I know! Gomen!)

Anyway, I have a few ideas for the next chapter, it may be a bit before I post and I will be keeping an eye out for Reviews. Your reviews inspire me to continue. Tell me if you liked it, tell me if you hated it, tell me to go to hell for the cliffy LOL! I'm looking forward to your reviews :P

Piasa1 Out.


End file.
